This invention relates to a plastic holder for fixing a linear article such as a rod, pipe or wire to a support body.
A conventional holder for use in fixing such a linear article to a support body comprises means for holding the linear article at one side, and means for snap-fastening the holder itself into an opening of the support body at the other side. The conventional holder has been widely used because of the ease with which it can be fastened to a support body. Such a holder, however, cannot grip the support body with a sufficiently strong force, and therefore, it is easily removed when an undesired external force is applied. In order to ensure the firm setting of a holder on a support body it is necessary to make in the support body a hole of the exact size needed to assure the tight fit of the snap fastener of the device. This requires precise holing in the support body, and if the hole is somewhat larger or smaller than the required precise dimensions, the support body cannot be used and is wasted. It is apparent that this strictness in the making of the holes in the support bodies requires care, and that support bodies easily tended to be wasted.